


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [7]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Hoya, Hoya-centric, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Teasing, Underwear Kink, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**3:30 PM**

"Sungjong-ah."

Sungjong jumps at the sound of Howon whispering directly into his ear.He shifts slightly."Y-yes hyung?"Howon tightly gropes his thigh and Sungjong has to bite back a moan."Did you put it on like I told you to?"

Sungjong nods."Y-yes I did hyung."The grip on thigh tightens and this time he's unable to bite back a moan."Wanna correct that kitten?"Sungjong bites his lip."Y-yes sir,I did."

Howon releases the grip on the younger's thigh."Good job kitten."


End file.
